I always knew
by Yuuko Uchiha
Summary: Yaoi. Series of one shots in the same universe. Mainly SasuNaruSasu but it does include more pairings. More info in each oneshot.
1. 01

Stop right there!

XD

Ok, let me explain, this is a series of oneshots I'm writting in the same universe but they won't be posted chronologically. You can read them as you like, but if you just got here and want to read them in order the "name of the chapter" .:points to the right-upper corner:. is the chronological order.

This series is focused in the SasuNaruSasu relationship, but does have other pairings, in each chapter there is more info.

-

* * *

-

**Title: **Under the mistletoe  
**Pairing: **Fugaku/Minato... and a chibi!SasuNaru moment as well. Which pretty much translates in: YAOI  
**Gendre: **General?  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Warnings:** Cheating? Yeah... this is supposed to be wrong and twisted, I think I managed .:me is proud of myself and wonders why XD:.  
**Summary: **So... the Namikazes are having their xmas dinner with they family, the Uchihas. And as Kushina and Mikoto are finishing the last details Fugaku shows Minato who does he belong to...  
**Beta**: My awesome twiny Aikage

-

* * *

-

"Yeay!" A kid's voice was heard after the bell rang, signaling the new arrival. A small thud against the door was followed by the rapid clicking of the handle when it was unsuccessfully opened.

"Sasuke," came the deep voice, "I have already told you that you shouldn't get the door."

"Naruto!" The small child screamed, not paying attention to his father.

"Sas'ke!" The kid giggled trying to reach his friend with his little hand while he was in his mother's arms.

The Namikaze family waited patiently as the door was opened, smiling at the grown up who greeted them.

"Merry Christmas." Kushina greeted as Fugaku nodded in acknowledgment.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he ran outside, only to be grabbed by the older blond.

"Hi there, little guy!" Minato greeted as he lifted the boy. His only response was a hand on his face while the other hand was trying to reach his son. He sighed; it was the same every time their families met.

Kushina smiled fondly as she came closer to her husband, with their son still in her arms trying to reach Sasuke as well.

"Welcome home" Naruto said as Sasuke gave him a small peck on his cheek.

Minato sighed again. Every time they saw each other, Naruto would welcome Sasuke home even if they arrived at Fugaku's house, or if they met at the park or in a restaurant. Every time it was the same. They were used to it by now; the boys wouldn't listen to anybody until they had greeted each other. It was cute if you thought about it.

"Welcome!" Mikoto said as she entered, wiping her hands with her apron. "What are you still doing in there?" she asked. Realization hit her when she saw the kids. "Itachi, honey... could you help them with your brothers?"

The oldest son nodded as he walked towards the entrance as well. "Naruto" He called when the small boys were placed on the floor.

"'tachi!" Naruto greeted as he ran unsteadily towards him. "Big brother" Naruto said while he gave him a peck on the cheek just as Sasuke had given him a few minutes ago.

Not noticing or even caring when the grown ups had entered the house with all the gifts, Sasuke held Naruto's hand and led him to play on their own beside the Christmas tree.

"Hi, Itachi."

"Hello, Minato." Itachi nodded, coming closer to help with the packages.

"Oh, take this one," Minato said as he handed him a red box, "Could you take it to the tree? Don't peek" he winked at Itachi.

"Yes" Itachi answered seriously, taking the box offered to him. He walked away to check on the kids and to place the box beside the other gifts, noticing with a small smile that the box was for him.

"I swear Fugaku... that kid doesn't act his age."

"He's an Uchiha my friend" Fugaku answered as he suddenly grabbed his friend's hand pulling Minato forward, almost making him fall as he smacked him on his back. "He is my son" Fugaku said proudly.

"Man! That hurt!" Minato whined. "And it's the "your son" part I'm worried about," he teased as he backed away –just in case. "I left something in the car"

"Mikoto, it smells wonderful." Kushina said when they reached the living room, appreciating the well decorated home.

"Thank you" Mikoto said, blushing a little bit at Kushina's words. On these occasions they usually went to the Namikaze house but this year they hadn't been able to.

"I have been telling her so, Kushina," Fugaku told her, "but you know her as I do." Fugaku said as he gave his wife a peck on the lips making his wife blush. "She worries too much."

"Here you go, Mikoto." Minato said as he gave her a dark chocolate cake, chuckling when he heard her moan a bit. Kushina's cooking had always been good but her desserts were orgasmic.

"Take that to the kitchen, Mikoto" Kushina said, eyeing her husband suspiciously. "He tried to convince me to let him eat it on own way here, and to tell you that you had forgotten to ask us to bring the dessert."

"You traitor," Minato said in false hurt. "Now you will have to think of something to make it up to me," he said slyly as he hugged her, kissing her lips. Nobody but Itachi noticed how Fugaku's eyes were suddenly watching something else.

- - - - -

"Dinner will be ready in an hour or so," Mikoto announced when they were all sitting in the living room with drinks. "What do you wanna do in the meantime?"

"Oh... Not that 'what do you wanna do', I'll help you of course!" Kushina said as she stood up.

"But tonight you are our guest!"

"C'mon Mikoto, we are family" Kushina told her with one hand on her hip "There is no such thing as 'we are your guest'."

Really, what could Mikoto say to that?

"Well ladies, in that case I will challenge Fugaku to a chess game!"

"Do you wanna lose again?"

"Hey!" Minato said defending his pride at the giggles in the house "I'm not that bad!" He looked around "Am I, Kushina?"

"No my dear," Kushina said with a smile on her lips, "You are getting better."

"Yeay!" All the adults turned around to see a giggling Naruto destroying the block tower Sasuke had made, grabbing some blocks and throwing them in the air. He winced slightly when one block hit his head and smiled at Sasuke who had already begun to remake the tower one white block, purple, green, blue, light blue, yellow, orange, red, white, purple, green, blue, yellow, orange, red...

"Are they behaving?" Minato asked Itachi apprehensively.

"Yes, Sasuke has been building towers so Naruto can play with them." Itachi said as Naruto started to build blocks as well, making Sasuke glare a bit about the color being out of order, but when Naruto smiled at him he forgot about it.

"They are fine, Minato," Fugaku said, "Let's go play that game you wanted."

- - - - -

When they reached the second floor, Minato was taken aback when instead of heading to Fugaku's studio they went to his room. A dreadful feeling filled his senses; he wouldn't dare, would he?

"C'mon," Fugaku said annoyed when he saw Minato's hesitancy, "I just want to show you something."

"What?" Minato said defensively.

"Here it is," Fugaku said as he grabbed a dvd, heading towards his portable dvd player, and turning it on. "Just wait a second."

Minato sat on the bed uncomfortably. He felt like he was trespassing... like he shouldn't be there. He knew of the danger it represented with him being there... The same instant they had reached the second floor, the atmosphere had changed.

But he didn't have more time to reflect on those thoughts because when the dvd player, which was placed at the head of the bed, started to play, he froze. There he was, in the living room of his current place, with Kushina.

"What the fuck Fugaku?!" He almost yelled ready to stand up, but before he could, those strong hands pushed him down again. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Oh... I think you know what this means," Fugaku whispered in his ear, making shivers run down his spine. "I'll show you who you belong to."

"Asshole!" Minato spat, annoyed, ready to get into a fight when he recognized the day of the scene before his eyes. It had been a couple weeks ago, Fugaku had invited him to play poker with the other guys, but in the end he had called it off. Naruto was with his grandmother, he had to take that chance...

"Minato" he heard Kushina giggle as he tickled her on the screen.

He hadn't lied to his friend, he just told him he had gotten busy... he only hadn't told him how. Minato wanted to scream, to destroy that thing, to punch his friend but he couldn't move, he was transfixed.

In the back of his mind he could heard the sound of fabric, he could feel Fugaku's movements on the mattress, he could feel Fugaku's eyes on him, he could feel Fugaku's hands unbuttoning his shirt, touching his skin...

"Minato" Kushina moaned into the kiss they were sharing, it was barely audible but he could remember that day, they had sex all night long.

Fugaku's lips were on his neck as one of his hands was on his nipple. His back was against Fugaku's chest and because of their position, Minato could feel the erection poking him.

"Minato" They both whispered throatily, and as the Minato on the screen undressed her Fugaku started to stroke his member over the fabric of his clothes, undoing the button and the zipper.

"I'll show you who you really crave for" Fugaku whispered as he tried to remove Minato's jacket and shirt prompting him to wake up from his trance.

"Get off me!" Minato half screamed, pushing Fugaku off him, standing up and glancing at the screen while he undressed his wife. "How could you do something like that?!" Minato said almost hyperventilating. "Was that the reason you lent me your house?"

"Don't be a fool Minato, it was just because your new house wasn't ready and you already sold yours."

"But you planted cameras!"

"Hm" Fugaku said as he watched the screen with disdain as Kushina threw Minato over the bed jumping in one second after him.

"You, bastard!" Minato growled as his fist closed tightly, his body trembling in rage. "How dare you?!" He moved closer, ready to hit him.

Fugaku was faster though. He held Minato's hand and in a smooth movement, he turned him around, pushing his face against the mattress. As Fugaku held both of the wildly thrashing blond's hands with just one of his as he used the free one to remove Minato's pants. When Minato's pants were around his ankles, Fugaku pushed his legs apart. "No" Minato kept grunting.

"Try not to be too loud" Fugaku said as he positioned himself between Minato's legs, freeing the blond's hands as he rested his weight on Minato's back. One hand covered Minato's mouth while the other one smeared the precum over his erection. "You wouldn't want them to hear us, would you?"

"What are you thin-aaaarh!" His scream was muffled by the hand covering his mouth, small tears of pain gathering in the corner of his eyes as he rested his head on the pillow. An anguished sob filled the room along with the long digital moan Kushina let escape.

"Shhhh, it's ok," Fugaku whispered as he helped Minato take off the rest of his clothes as well as his own, waiting for the blond to adjust to the intrusion.

"Minato... oh gods Minato!" Kushina's voice filled the room.

"It is only me who can fill you," Fugaku said as he thrust once, getting the finger in return. "Oh yeah," he chuckled, "you like to delude yourself," he thrust again. "But here," Fugaku said reaching Minato's leaking erection, "you can't lie."

Fugaku smiled when he noticed Minato was biting the sheets, clutching them tightly, trying to hold back. "There is no one that knows you the way that I do," he said as he caressed the tanned skin of Minato's back, reaching his blond locks. "She will never be enough," Fugaku spat as he pulled his hair, making Minato face the screen.

"I love my wife!"

"Not like you love me."

"Asshole,"

"The one I'm fucking"

"I hate you," Minato half screamed, half pouted. Damn! How could a man like Minato pull that kind of stunt? Fugaku would never know.

"I know," Fugaku said before thrusting again, slowly just like Minato liked it.

When Minato was on all fours Fugaku could thrust slowly. He knew where Minato's prostate was by memory and if he was feeling sadistic, like he did today, he would barely hit it, pulling out before he really did, or hit it with all his force, making Minato scream so hard sometimes he even forgot to breathe. He would love to see him like that today, unable to think, to understand his own pleasurable screams, but unfortunately he couldn't... today.

Instead, he chose to move Minato's legs, making him lay flat on the bed, not once breaking their connection as he kept thrusting, loving the subtle way Minato held his butt up making it easier for him reach and thrust into that tight heat. Knowing fully well that the friction of the sheets on Minato's erection only fueled his pleasure. He caressed Minato's skin as he gently grabbed one of his legs pushing it up to Minato's chest, the blond crying out at the new level of intimacy. "Fugaku," he whispered, "you are so deep," he breathed, "so deep."

Fugaku grunted in response, not trusting his voice enough to keep quiet, enjoying beyond reason having Minato's weight under him. But it wasn't just about the pleasure this day.

Slowly Fugaku lifted his torso, gradually slowing his thrusts to a stop so that he could turn the blond around so they could face each other. Childishly Minato faced away, making him irritated. He held Minato's hips and thrust harshly making Minato scream in ecstasy as his prostate was stimulated.

"Shhh!" Fugaku smirked, thrusting again and again. Not caring if he hit Minato's prostate as watched him intensely. Watched as he bit his lower lip, as his back arched as he clutched the sheet with both hands, as his breathing was hard in an obvious attempt to keep himself from screaming again, pleading Fugaku with his eyes to stop toying with him.

"You know what I want," Fugaku said as he took one of his hands and motioned towards Minato's leg. Minato's eyes grew cold for a second, sighing in acceptance as he held both of his legs up, offering himself to the man above him.

But everything was forgotten when Fugaku thrust in again, abandoning himself to the man he loved. Kissing him when Minato placed his hands on his neck and pulled him down, drinking in his moans as their bodies slid against each other.

"Fugaku," the blond chanted his name again just before Fugaku's tongue thrust inside his mouth. He bit it in desperation. He wanted to cum. He needed to cum. But he only could once he felt Fugaku's seed filling him up. He squeezed his ass getting a throaty moan in response. He heard his name on the lips of his lover, making him crave more. He felt one of Fugaku's hands reach for something placed above his head followed by a shallow 'thud'. He didn't care though; he just wanted those hands against his skin once again.

"Minato... I'm gonna cum."

"Inside me." _'Please... just cum inside me'_ he squeezed his ass again and felt how the body that was covering his own tensed before the warm fluid filled him. He screamed into the kiss before his orgasm reached him.

- - - - -

"Stop right there boys," Mikoto spoke seriously they descended the stairs.

"What?" Kushina said walking into the living room right behind her, giggling when she saw something at the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" Minato asked, his body tensing when his wife walked towards the dinner table.

"Oh you haven't noticed?" asked a giggling Mikoto, pointing at the mistletoe hanging over them.

"Now you two have to kiss" Kushina finished with a camera in her hands.

Fugaku touched Minato's back, sensing how his body relaxed. "Do we now?" he asked teasingly. Touching both Minato's cheeks with his hands, covering the sight of their mouths as he gave him a small kiss on his lips while their wives took pictures as they laughed.

"Now," Kushina said as she pointed at them, "We have some juicy blackmail material."

Minato was lost, his eyes widening at Fugaku's boldness and his wife's words... if she only knew.

"Daddy!" Naruto screamed excitedly. He laughed as his mother did, even if he didn't know what they were laughing about while waiting for his father to carry him. "Hurry up! I'm hungry!"

Itachi watched fondly as their parents started to move towards the dinner table, Naruto wasn't hungry... Itachi knew that Sasuke was the one who was hungry as his little brother had given Naruto all the cookies his mother gave them a while ago. Now it was Naruto's turn to get some food for his brother.

He observed how their mothers laughed as they served the food, how Naruto gave Sasuke some food when he was the one to get his dish first, how his father observed Minato with an emotion he couldn't quite place.

"Minato, what happened to your lip?" Kushina asked worriedly, making him jump slightly in his place.

"Nothing, he was thinking so hard, he bit himself," Fugaku answered smoothly for him, as if he was making fun of him. But when their eyes crossed, they both knew the truth. He helped his wife with the dinner as he watched how Kushina wiped lovingly the blood on Minato's lip.

It wasn't like Fugaku hated Kushina, no. She did love Minato after all, and she had given him a wonderful son. But he didn't think she was enough for Minato, she didn't understood him like he did.

And even if he resisted sometimes, he knew Minato loved him. Yes. Minato loved him as well, he felt so guilty after they had sex but Fugaku knew neither of them would let the other go, they needed each other so much.

It almost hurt.

-

* * *

-

I'm not sure how I'm gonna manage but let me try to explain:  
This is the first oneshot in the new universe I created .:me is excited:.  
It's gonna be SasuNaruSasu... but side shots Fugaku/Minato and later (as in their time) Itachi/Minato I know... I have issues... old news XD Maybe some Kakashi/Obito... umm... who knows what else I will think of.  
But anyway as I was saying this won't be posted chronologically... but in the universe it will have its order... hence the part where in the person says "Sasuke and Naruto" this first fic will be posted in "Minato and Fugaku" but as I don't wanna be posting different fics for each chapter I'm gonna put them all here... (after all is the same universe) when the next one comes, it will be under the Sasuke – Naruto category... did you understand me? No? good, because neither did I XD

I'm not sure how I'm gonna set the chronological order here... because it's gonna be a drag change the chapter every time... maybe I'll just change the title of the chapters to the chronological order?... but anyway I'll try to figure it out how fit that in here, because in y!gal I have everything planned...

Oh yeah! I almost forgot:  
HAPPY NEW YEAR


	2. 02

Stop right there!

XD

Ok, let me explain, this is a series of oneshots I'm writting in the same universe but they won't be posted chronologically. You can read them as you like, but if you just got here and want to read them in order the "name of the chapter" .:points to the right-upper corner:. is the chronological order.

This series is focused in the SasuNaruSasu relationship, but does have other pairings, in each chapter there is more info.

-

* * *

-

**Title: **Moving back  
**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Gendre: **General?  
**Rating: **NC-15? (-lol)  
**Summary: **Minato and Naruto are moving back to the city where Naruto was born after years of living in other town for the sake of his deceased mother's health and mourning. And after a hard day of work they have one of their first sex experiences.  
**Beta**: My awesome twiny Aikage

**Note:** Gift to the awesome Cupricanka

-

* * *

-

"Where are you going, guys?"

"C'mon, Dad! I need to take a hot shower," Naruto sighed. "And a nap."

Minato chuckled as he watched Sasuke climb the stair towards his son. "Well, you said you wanted to do the moving on your own."

"Yeah, but that was before I knew how tiring it was!" Naruto answered as he stretched, jokingly hitting Sasuke with his arm as he did so. "Oh! Sasuke! I didn't see you there," Naruto joked as he placed one of his arms on Sasuke's shoulders, hugging him.

"Let's go, id-," Sasuke saw the warning in his mother's eyes, "Naruto, you stink! Let's go to my room so you take that shower."

"Ok," Naruto grinned.

"I'll call you when dinner is ready," Mikoto said as the boys climbed the stairs.

"Yes mom," Sasuke's voice replied.

"Hi there. big-bro!" came Naruto's muffled exclamation, "Are you going out?"

"Yes, I'll be back for dinner though."

"That's great, see you around then." Naruto said cheerfully.

"Minato." Itachi said as a greeting when he came down the stairs.

"Itachi! You cheater, you escaped helping us move," Minato reproached with a smile on his face.

"Are you going out?" Fugaku asked.

"Yes father, I'm going to get a book I need. I'll be back in an hour or so." Itachi said ignoring the pouts of the blond.

"Take care son," Mikoto said as Itachi kissed her cheek before leaving the house.

"Oh! Stop that!" Fugaku scolded as he punched Minato gently on the shoulder.

- - -

"Gods... that felt good," Naruto almost moaned when he came out of the shower, making Sasuke glance at him and raise an eyebrow. Naruto was wearing a blue towel that was covering his hips as he dried his hair with a smaller one.

"Those are mine, idiot."

"Yeah, well forgive me bastard, I didn't bring mine," Naruto answered back, "and now that I think about it, I don't remember seeing towels," he mumbled to himself as he enjoyed the feeling of the carpeted floor. "What are you lending me to wear?"

"Your clothes are on the bed," Sasuke said pointing them.

"Huh? Did I leave something here the last time we came to visit?" Naruto asked when he recognized one of his favorite pair of pants.

"You always forget something," Sasuke said as he went back to his computer, giving Naruto some privacy so he could get dressed.

"Well, from now on we can just leave a change of clothes in each other's house," Naruto said as he jumped towards the bed, wearing only his pants, "just like in the good ol' days"

"Yes," Sasuke smiled, "I'm glad you are back."

"Yep!" Naruto ginned. "And the apartment my dad chose is awesome, don't you think?"

"Yes, but what are you gonna do when your grandma comes?"

"Oh, well you see the building has apartments for when you need them, you know like short term leases"

"Yeah?"

"Yes! And even if not, wouldn't you give me shelter?"

"No."

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled in mock hurt as he threw a pillow at Sasuke, hitting him on the neck while he was distracted typing on his computer. "Gods... my back is killing me because of all those boxes."

"Well I helped you too and I'm not complaining."

"Yeah... you helped... to decorate."

"Cleaning isn't decorating idiot," Sasuke said as he closed his laptop before walking towards the bed. "And tell me again, why do you want the money?"

"Well... don't be grumpy, I'm sure my dad will pay you as well."

"You know I don't need it, you don't need it."

"Yes, but I didn't want to simply ask for the money."

"What do you need it for?" Sasuke asked again, sitting on the bed as he heard a low murmur, "What?"

"I said... that I'm saving it."

"Hm." Sasuke wanted to know if Naruto keeping secrets from him. But in the end he knew he would eventually find out and he also knew the blond well enough to know when drop an issue.

"Hmm to you too!" Naruto laughed as he scratched lazily his stomach, but suddenly fell silent when Sasuke lay down next to him. "It feels weird you know... coming back... here... after all this time."

"Would you have preferred not to come back?"

"And you call me an idiot," Naruto said rolling his eyes dramatically. "Of course not!" Naruto told him, "It's just that... it feels weird being here without mom you know? I miss her."

"I know," Sasuke whispered, and for a few minutes he watched the nostalgic look on the blond's face. "How did you get your dad to move back?"

"Well, I told him I would move here even if he didn't. I was tired Sasuke, that city was full of memories of her, of her sick days. You know we lived close to the hospital." Naruto bit his lip. "Do you think I'm a bad son?"

"No," Sasuke answered quickly. "It was for the best."

"Yes, I think so too. My dad was getting really grumpy, you know?" Naruto frowned a bit "And actually, I think I might have had a little help from your dad."

"Really?"

"Yes, but don't say anything," Naruto said seriously.

"I'll just thank him," Sasuke said considering. "You think that behaving a bit better will do?"

Naruto just laughed in response. Sighing contently, both boys rested their heads on the pillows and prepared to take a little nap…

Their eyes widened when Sasuke moved one lock of blond hair out of Naruto's eyes, caressing his cheek as he did so. Both of them froze without knowing what to do, what to say, at the sudden show of affection.

"Sasuke... I-"

But Naruto was speechless when Sasuke was suddenly on top of him, tenderly touching the skin of Naruto's arm, making Naruto sigh as Sasuke's scent filled his senses. Sasuke kissed him before he could say anything else.

Both boys moaned instantly when Naruto granted access to Sasuke's tongue, kissing hotly as Naruto spread his legs to accommodate Sasuke better.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered wantonly when their lips parted momentarily. "Naruto," Sasuke moaned again as he kissed the blond's neck and ground his hips downward enjoying the shivers it caused. Naruto, who was exposing his neck, touched the skin on Sasuke's back while removing his t-shirt slowly. He took a deep breath when their skin came into contact.

Naruto hugged him tightly when Sasuke kissed his lips again. Wrapping one leg around Sasuke's body, a hand moved down towards his ass, squeezing it through the fabric of Sasuke's jeans, as he thrusted his hip up to rub along Sasuke's erection.

"What are we doing?" Sasuke asked, halting his movements.

Naruto blushed... "We are..."

"No, what are we doing?"

"I don't know, Sasuke. I don't know," Naruto answered desperately. "But what I do know is that every time that I see you I want to kiss you, to hold you, to talk to you, I need you. I haven't been able to think of anything else since we first kissed," Naruto told him, gently touching Sasuke's lips. "And it's only getting stronger... I can't get enough of this… of you."

"Naruto," Sasuke breathed, "I feel it too"

They kissed again, long and deep. At times becoming hasty, biting their lips, and then slow, sucking on the other's tongue, not breaking the kiss even for a second, feeding on the pleasurable sounds they emitted when their erections came in contact.

"Naruto... stop," Sasuke pleaded but to no avail. "Stop... I'm gonna cum," he moaned but when he saw Naruto wasn't listening he lifted his hips holding his weight up with one hand. With his chest on Naruto's he clumsily undid the button and zipper of his pants. When Naruto's clouded mind registered what Sasuke was doing, he hastily undid his as well, lifting his hips to allow Sasuke to remove his jeans and boxers, whining loudly when his erection was freed.

"Come here," Naruto purred, grabbing Sasuke's shoulder and pulling him down. He laughed when Sasuke's weight knocked the air out of his lungs.

"Idi-oooh fuck!" Sasuke grunted when Naruto grabbed their erections and began to stroke them together clumsily. "Wait," he asked, not registering he was thrusting his own hips into the heat that was Naruto's hand, his precum mixed with Naruto's.

His control snapped when we saw Naruto's lust filled eyes and the wet tongue that emerged to lick his lips lasciviously. "Naruto," he moaned burying his face in Naruto's neck, sucking the skin available as his body tensed.

"Oh gods... Sasuke," Naruto whined and tensed as well, reaching his climax just seconds after Sasuke's.

When their breaths became normal again, Naruto lazily brought up a drop of their combined essence to his mouth and tasted it, worrying his lip trying to discern the taste.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked lazily, lying on mostly top of him while stroking the blond's arm.

Naruto just shrugged as he embraced Sasuke and drifted off to sleep.

-

* * *

-

I know you may have some questions unanswered, don't worry, they will be :D  
And I'm pretty sure I wanted to say something else, but I think I forgot .:sweatdrop:.

LOL... well I think I'll leave you for now... I should be working you know?

Comments?


	3. 03

One moment please

Ok, let me explain, this is a series of oneshots I'm writting in the same universe but they won't be posted chronologically. You can read them as you like, but if you just got here and want to read them in order the "name of the chapter" .:points to the right-upper corner:. is the chronological order.

This series is focused in the SasuNaruSasu relationship, but does have other pairings, in each chapter there is more info.

-

* * *

-

**Title: **It hurts  
**Pairing: **NaruSasu? SasuNaru?  
**Gendre: **Angst  
**Rating: ** T  
**Warnings:**

Important: this is a dead-fic, yes ladies and gentlemen I'm writing a dead-fic. Fugaku's and Mikoto's. It's not very specific, more like implied as the fic it's mainly about Sasuke's reaction. It's supposed to be angsty so is up to you if you keep reading.

-

* * *

-

The sound of the microwave finishing its task filled the room along with the explosions from the movie they were watching.

"Woah!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly pointing to the screen as an arm flew without the rest of the body it belong to.

"That's just gross."

"C'mon Sasuke," Naruto nibbled the arm that was surrounding him. "It's not really that graphic."

Sasuke "Hm'ed" as he caressed the chest of the body that was between his legs.

"And you chose the movie." The blond reminded him.

"See little brother?" Itachi said as he walked towards the kitchen. "Next time let Naruto choose what we're watching so you can complain all that you want."

"Like I'm gonna let him choose the movie again."

"C'mon Sasuke," Naruto rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you are still holding that against me... I told you I didn't have idea what the movie was about."

"Hm."

"Yeah..." Naruto said huskily. "I know." He murmured before kissing him.

The bowl filled with popcorn hitting the glass table made an acute shriek that made them shudder unpleasantly as it surprised them both, being lost in each other, making Itachi chuckle and Naruto blush. It was just when Itachi was about to sit again in his unofficial couch the telephone started to ring, when Naruto made the movement to stand up Itachi stopped him with a hand gesture.

"I'll get it." Itachi said. "It must be Hinata anyway."

"Tell her to hurry up." Naruto said cheering as Itachi went to get the phone. Purring in content as he rested again, his head on Sasuke's shoulders but not before he took a popcorn to feed him, staring at Sasuke's tongue take the food to get it into his mouth.

"Don't get any ideas Naruto, we have visitors."

"Aw," He whined. "You are no fun." Naruto said pouting before going back to watch the movie.

"Sasuke." Called Itachi's voice as he came into the TV room a few minutes later, making Naruto clearly anxious because the look on his face and the tone of his voice.

"What?" Sasuke answered back, his face closing off all visible emotions as Naruto stood up giving him room to do it as well.

"Was that Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"No," Itachi told him. "Sasuke, it was the police."

- - -

"_Just say it!"_

- - -

It wasn't a grey rainy day –like mother earth shared they pain. No, it's was sunny actually, Sasuke saw some kids playing in a park without a care in the world as they were riding in the limo towards the graveyard making him almost loose his mind in the thought that nothing mattered, it wasn't transcendental to everybody else as it was for him.

It wasn't filled with women crying inconsolably like their hearts were breaking apart, it was filled with reporters who were trying to get them to say something to the cameras as they took pictures of them, it was filled with business men and they wives who were trying to talk to him, to offer his condolences, but he couldn't react, he was lost.

He still waited to wake up.

Everything passed in a haze, he couldn't really listen to anything that was being said, he could see the lips of the people moving but he couldn't hear their voices, he could see Naruto holding his hand but he couldn't feel anything, he could see the earth that was removed and the flowers but he couldn't smell them. Sasuke snorted; of course not. That was so stupid, why where there white flowers? His mother had always loved pink tulips.

The ceremony had been simple, as simple as it could had been with all the people outside his family who where there. Fugaku was a good man but strict none the less in the competitive word, his mother was the only one who was being cried for sincerely.

Hinata's help had been a pleasant surprise for Itachi, he hadn't been expecting her to behave unworthily but she had exceeded all his expectations by far; Itachi couldn't help but feel proud of his parent's choice for a wife.

After the ceremony ended Itachi did everything he could to keep all those people away from his little brother, but his patience got to his limit almost making him loose composure when a stupid –so called- journalist asked Minato how he felt now that the corporation had lost its head.

It was time to go.

Naruto was gently but unsuccessfully trying to get Sasuke to move at the same time as he glanced towards Minato who had the same lost look in eyes as Sasuke, Naruto seemed like he was about to cry out in despair as he obviously was swallowing all their emotions. But Itachi couldn't allow that, he needed Naruto to be there for Sasuke.

"Take Sasuke away." Itachi asked him gently.

Naruto turned his head slowly to face him, making Itachi's heart ache, Naruto's face was filled with conflicting emotions and raw pain, torn between Sasuke and Minato, both needed help in those moments.

"Dad?" Naruto called him tentatively. "Oh dad... please?" his voice breaking and his eyes were tightly shut for a few seconds.

"I'll take care of him," Itachi said as he placed his hand in Naruto's shoulder. "Take care of my brother, please?" _'Make him better.'_

When the blonds' eyes widened slightly Itachi knew perfectly why, he never pleaded, but he would do anything for his brother and what his brother needed was Naruto whose eyes now shinned with determination, this was what Itachi loved about the younger blond.

Naruto glanced towards his father again and bit his lips, his eyes coming across Itachi's, entrusting him with his own father as they both watched Minato caressing the headstones of:

- - -

_Fugaku Uchiha. Beloved father and friend. You will be remembered._

_Mikoto Uchiha. Dearly loved mother and inspiration. You shall be always missed._

- - -

The whole ride back home they had been silent, Naruto hadn't pressed the issue because he knew it was for the best that they waited.

It didn't prepare him though for Sasuke's reaction when they finally were home, in the same instant Naruto had closed the door he was harshly turned around and pushed into the door, the handle embedded in his back was making him gasp in pain, Sasuke didn't seem to notice though as he bit his lips drawing blood.

"Sasuke." he tried to call but no avail, he wasn't listening.

Sasuke grabbed him by his belt scratching his stomach carelessly making him hiss in pain, Sasuke didn't pay attention as he kept pushing Naruto towards the bedroom without too much resistance of the blond whose only objective was to try and be careful around the brunet, not really caring about the pain but worrying about the lack of cautiousness from his usually gentle lover.

But as they were reaching the hallway that lead to their room Naruto tried more firmly to stop Sasuke who had by now ripped out all of Naruto's shirt buttons and already had taken off all his own clothes but his pants. Naruto tripped and lost balance making them fall, all of Sasuke's weight landing on Naruto who cried out in pain because of the impact as Sasuke sucked his neck.

Naruto called him once and once more, Sasuke's hand going downwards to undo Naruto's belt. That was when Naruto acted; hastily he turned them around, sitting on Sasuke's hips pinning his hands above his head.

"Enough!" Naruto whispered, "it's enough." Sasuke struggled. "I know you want me to take control, but I won't do it."

"Let me go" Sasuke said angrily as he tried to free himself. "Let me go!"

"You are not even turned on Sasuke." Naruto whispered, holding his ground when he freed Sasuke's hand. He was pushed back as Sasuke attempted to dislodge his body.

"Let me go!"

"No!" Naruto almost yelled.

Sasuke's eyes widened when a tear landed on his cheek. Observing how Naruto laughed calmly as he wiped it away with the back of his hand, sitting with his back against the wall.

"What are you crying for idiot? They weren't your parents!"

"I loved them too." Naruto explained him unfazed.

"I know." Sasuke said as he sat close to Naruto straddling his legs, burying his face in Naruto's neck.

They fell silent as Naruto noiselessly cried.

"I'm crying for you bastard, because I love you and I need you to cry, to face it Sasuke," Naruto hiccupped. "They are gone Sasuke, they'll always be watching over you and listening to everything you tell them but they won't let you hear them back anymore." Naruto stroked Sasuke's hair. "I'm crying because I need you to."

They fell into a comfortable silence Naruto's chin resting on Sasuke's head, the only sound in their apartment was the one of their deep breathing, both sitting still on the floor, the only movement Naruto perceived was the hand laying on his chest closing slowly into a fist.

"It hurts," Sasuke suddenly cried into Naruto's chest, clearly trembling as he seized Naruto's button-less shirt who didn't say anything, just hugged him as he waited for his love to exorcise his pain "It hurts so much!"

Sasuke cried until he didn't knew what was of him, falling asleep in Naruto's arms who after a while and with little trouble (his legs were numb) carried him to the bed.

Naruto undressed them both, placing Sasuke under the covers and joining him seconds after, hugging Sasuke in a warm embrace Naruto kissed Sasuke on the neck, nothing sexual just to pass his love, dozing off with the warmth of Sasuke's body and his light snoring as lullaby.

The sound of the door being opened pulled him out of his slumber; Naruto didn't know if he had slept for a long time or not. Knowing it was Itachi he didn't worry, it was time he used the keys he and Sasuke had given him some time ago.

When Itachi came into their room Naruto finally noticed it was already late afternoon, they didn't say anything to each other, their greeting a small melancholic smile. Itachi went to lie besides Sasuke on top of the covers, kissing his forehead lovingly as Naruto watched them.

"How is he?" Itachi whispered, ruffling his blond hair.

"Better. And my dad?"

Itachi nodded making Naruto sigh in relief.

"Take care of him Naruto. That I'll take care of all of you"

-

* * *

-

Huge thanks to ash365 who beta'ed this .:loves:.

Ok, so~~~ this is my horribly late xmas gift to my twiny Aikage .:gives cookies with xmas tree shape:. who wanted something ansgty. I'm not sure if I managed to achieve it though .:sigh:.

Um... some of you may have squealed in pervy thoughts about Itachi in the last scene, but no... if you knew what Minato and Itachi were doing .:sing-songs:.

When I started to think about this time-line this one of the first "chapters" I thought, and I was looking forward to write it, you see... I haven't read a single fic when people talked one bit about Sasuke or Itachi reactions to their parents dead (besides "I'm gonna kill my brother!" if Itachi had done it) well, I do admit that I avoid this kind of fics though

In some way I'm sorry I killed them, but when I said it was going to be FugaMina and ItaMina, what did you think?  
I'm still writing FugaMina though, earlier in the chronological order. I wonder if people will want to read that even when you know he is gonna die.

And it's not adverting (who am I kidding of course I am) but when I read something angsty to shake that feeling I like to read some hot PWP... so you can check my gallery for "Everything I am" if you like hot NaruSasu or "I do" if you like SasuItaNaru (SIN for future references)

As an extra note. I really hate to ask for reviews you know, but in this particular fic it's a bit frustrating the amount of fav and alerts I'm getting and so few reviews... I mean, I really appreciate all of them, but you comments are like food to me, even if it's small, I don't mind (I do have written small reviews). Of course, if you are just gonna say "great. Update soon" XD it's ok, never mind XD

Gods... why do I feel my comments are longer than the fic? XD


	4. 04

One second please

This is a series of oneshots I'm writting in the same universe but they won't be posted chronologically. You can read them as you like, but if you just got here and want to read them in order the "name of the chapter" .:points to the right-upper corner:. is the chronological order.

This series is focused in the SasuNaruSasu relationship, but does have other pairings, in each chapter there is more info.

-

* * *

-

**Title: **Stay with me  
**Pairing: **NaruSasu  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Warnings:** Slight D/s  
**Summary: **After missing an appointment with Naruto—again—, Sasuke tries to make it up to him, but Sasuke can't think in anything but to give himself.  
**Beta**: HSBS .:loves:.

-

* * *

-

Sasuke rested his forehead in the closed door of his apartment, keys at hand. He was late, so fucking late. Sasuke was supposed to be home hours ago. At first, he hadn't even noticed because sunset was early in this season and the clouds didn't help. It wasn't until he finally checked his watch that he realized he was two hours late. He immediately tried to call Naruto to let him know but the dial tone was busy, then he got distracted trying to hurry up and finish his work, after all, it would only take a couple minutes, right?

Wrong.

He was supposed to be home at 7 pm and now it was near 1 am. Sasuke rubbed his tired eyes as he swallowed harshly. The worst part is that it had been his idea; he knew he had been working over hours and even when Naruto didn't like it, he never said too much about it. Naruto always understood that his job was important to him and the project Sasuke had been working in the last month was rather big. He had been thinking about listening to Naruto and his brother about taking some time off after everything was settled.

The dinner had been his idea and when he had suggested it Naruto said he would cook the food at home, which almost surprised him. Sasuke knew how Naruto would rather bring food from Rasengan—the restaurant Naruto owned—but Naruto had seemed excited. Hell, Sasuke had been excited at the prospect of being able to leave work that evening without bringing any tasks home. That's why he had stayed the extra 'minutes'; to solve everything and be able to go home to his boyfriend unfettered by unfinished tasks.

But those extra minutes became hours.

And Sasuke didn't even want to think about those missed calls on his cell phone. Why had he thought turning the volume off seemed like a good idea? The worst part is that Sasuke didn't know if Naruto would be pissed off with him—and he had the right to be—or even worse... disappointed.

Thinking it was no use delaying the inevitable Sasuke opened the door, wincing at how loud his steps seemed in his own ears. It was eerily quiet and the only light was coming from the lamp in the living room as usual.

"Naruto?" he called lowly, leaving his keys on the table next to the door. Sighing disappointedly, he hung his coat in the closet. He stepped inside his home and groaned when he saw the burnt out candles in the table. Guilt seizing his heart when he saw the clean dishes, yes, he knew Naruto ate all day tasting the food in his restaurant but that meant Naruto had been waiting for him.

'_But of course he waited for you, what did you expect?'_ A voice whispered cruelly inside his mind. Pressing his lips together firmly, Sasuke set himself to work. He picked up the dishes and stored them, his stomach roaring in hunger when he ate a small tomato from the salad before putting it on the fridge. Sasuke lost his appetite though when he discovered the lamb—Uzumaki style—in the oven. Naruto had never told him how it was made saying it was a secret recipe, but what he knew is that it took Naruto a day to make it because it needed to be marinated in orange juice and spices. It looked delicious; it smelled heavenly even when it was already cold. And even though Sasuke knew tomorrow it would still taste as good it wouldn't be the same.

When everything was clean, stored and in the fridge Sasuke went to double check that he had locked the door—he had—then Sasuke began to turn all the lights off, his eyes widening when he saw the whisky bottle out of place. Sasuke eyed the door of their bedroom; it was unusual of Naruto to drink alone, and that told him how upset Naruto was. Going to leave the small glass on the counter Sasuke braced himself and went to his room.

It was pitch black.

But thanks to the light filtering from the living room's windows he could distinguish Naruto's body on their bed. Sasuke left the door open, but he didn't turn on the bedroom light. Not wanting to disturb Naruto's sleep, Sasuke let his eyes get used to the darkness as he slowly took off his clothes and folded them neatly, leaving them on a chair. When Sasuke was ready to get into bed he went to close the door, and walked slowly towards the bed not wanting to trip in the dark. He grabbed his lounge pants that he always kept under his pillow, putting them on as he slid into the bed.

Sasuke sighed. Naruto was facing the window and seemed to be undisturbed by the noise he had made. Sasuke didn't know if he wanted Naruto to wake up or what he wanted to do so he opted for just getting closer to Naruto, inhaling the blond's scent as he rested his forehead on Naruto's back.

"I know you are probably asleep" Sasuke began, placing one hand on Naruto's waist "and probably really pissed at me" Sasuke sighed "but I want you to know that I'm sorry" he pressed his body closer to Naruto. Sasuke stayed like that, listening to Naruto's breathing, letting it lure him to sleep.

- - -

The first thing Sasuke noticed when he woke up was that the warm aroma of Naruto came from the pillow he was hugging and not from the blond himself. Still, he clung to the pillow burying his face on it, thinking how he wanted to stay in bed all day, but his lover was missing. It wouldn't be the same.

Realizing he wouldn't be able to sleep again Sasuke sat up in bed, noticing the hour for the first time. He had overslept. It was the first time in what, five months? It made him sad Naruto wasn't around but he knew he didn't have the right to complain.

He stretched lazily and then, with serene expression on his face, he wandered through the house looking for Naruto, feeling slightly dejected when he realized the blond wasn't around. Sasuke went to the kitchen counter where they usually left notes for the other. Sasuke hadn't realized he had been trembling until the read the first two lines:

_Bastard_

_Breakfast's in the fridge._

_Today I have the early shift but I can leave earlier if you want me to._

_Call me._

He left the note on the counter and went to the fridge to see what Naruto had left for him. It always warmed his heart that Naruto would leave breakfast ready for him even if they didn't get the chance to eat it together because of their—more likely his—jobs.

Opening the fridge, Sasuke saw a large plate of fruit with cottage cheese. The fruit looked ripe and sweet, but it wasn't a kind of sweet that bothered Sasuke, on the contrary, it was of the few things he enjoyed.

And the note was a relief too because it was a reminder that Naruto cared for him—that even when Naruto could be angry he always took care of him.

It made him smile, but at the same time, Sasuke didn't miss the slight jab when Naruto mentioned he would leave early if Sasuke asked him to, but Sasuke knew he deserved it. Sometimes Sasuke couldn't understand why Naruto put up with him. Sometimes it felt like it was beyond his control and he couldn't stop. He was thankful he had Naruto and his brother to keep him remotely sane.

Sasuke left the plate on the table and went to get a cup of coffee. Rolling his shoulders to relax, he willed himself to stop thinking about his workaholic tendencies so that the only thing Sasuke had on his mind was how he could make it up to Naruto.

- - -

Sasuke securely held the bag he was carrying, looking around as if the people passing on the street could tell what was in it just by looking at it. He walked inside the restaurant, frowning at the same time. He was grateful that Karin wasn't around to see him.

With the keys already in hand he went directly towards the door that led to the second floor. He opened the door and closed it right away. Sasuke rested his head on it and exhaled letting his heart calm down for a minute. So far so good; it would seem no one had noticed him.

Making a mental note to talk Naruto about that issue—wasn't Karin there to receive the guests instead of molesting them?—he went up the stairs, listening carefully for any noise.

When Sasuke got to the top of the stairs he inhaled the aroma of the food being cooked in the kitchen mixed with the earthy scent of the adobe walls. He heard a grunt and the sound of a heavy thing falling—most likely a box— as he came closer, relaxing when he saw Juugo, one of the kitchen's helpers.

The second floor of the building consisted of a corridor that led to Naruto's office, which also served as some kind of cellar. They placed some of the restaurant's supplies in that space. There were two ways to go upstairs: the front door, that was usually closed unless Naruto was receiving visits or through the kitchen. Usually Sasuke would use the kitchen's stairs but today he wanted to get ready before Naruto saw him.

As if sensing someone was there Juugo turned around, smiling when he noticed Sasuke walking closer to him. "Did Naruto already see you?" Juugo asked him tilting his head.

"Not yet." Sasuke told him. "Is the restaurant busy?"

"It was" Juugo replied, wiping the sweat of his forehead with a handkerchief "But we are expecting more people, why? Did Naruto tell you to come?"

"No" Sasuke unconsciously bit his lip. Maybe it hadn't been such great idea as he had thought.

"Well, it would serve him well to relax." Juugo said as if he had sensed Sasuke's distress. "He has been working non-stop all morning. Do you want me to let him know you are around?"

Sasuke hesitated for a few seconds. "Give me five minutes. I need to prepare some stuff." He ignored the slight blush the man had as a reaction to his words. Appearing to be calmer than what he was, Sasuke walked a few steps left to Naruto's office. When Sasuke stepped inside, he walked quickly towards the closet.

Naruto's office was spacious. The walls were painted with the beige color that matched the rest of the restaurant but it somehow felt cozier, warmer. With soundproofed walls, the office also had a big one-way window that allowed Naruto to look over the restaurant's guests without any of them noticing. A wooden desk, comfortable furniture, a table almost at floor level, which was strong enough to hold them both (yes, they had checked already) and pictures of Naruto's friends, family, staff and some clients adorned the walls.

Right in front of the desk there was a door that led to Naruto's closet and bathroom. The bathroom had a shower that Naruto rarely used anymore, but he liked to keep a clean pair clothes—just in case—and he even had set of Sasuke's.

That's where Sasuke went right away, taking the bag with him, as he opened the closet and grabbed one of Naruto's chef's jackets. Sasuke knew it would be a little big on him, but he didn't think Naruto would focus on that. Hopefully?

Sasuke closed his eyes to clear his mind, took a breath, and when he opened his eyes again he had the resolve he needed.

He dropped his pants. Instead of being bare stockings, held by a garter, adorned his shaved legs. Black lingerie, which matched the stockings, barely held his forming erection. To say Sasuke was proud of himself for blocking out the sensation of the pants' fabric caressing his legs during the journey from home to Rasengan was an understatement!

Sasuke shuddered remembering how he had shaved his legs slowly and thoroughly; how he had prepared himself by giving himself an enema; how his anus clenched around the small egg inside of him—he recalled the burn when he had pushed it in and how he couldn't wait until Naruto got the remote.

Sasuke folded his pants and left them in the closet, along with the button up shirt he had been wearing, to put on the chef's jacket. He opened the bag he had been carrying and took out the school uniform skirt he just bought.

He went to the bathroom's mirror and looked himself over, his hair was messy, not as stylish as usual, but it wasn't completely down. He was also wearing the red ribbon around his neck he wore whenever they were "playing" one of Naruto's games. The chef's jacket was a little big on him but not as much as he thought it would be. The red and black skirt reached mid-thigh, and the black stockings ended with the pair of tennis shoes. Did he look like a schoolgirl? He wasn't so sure but he hoped Naruto thought he looked good.

Sasuke left the bathroom after he was satisfied he hadn't left anything out of place. He grabbed the egg's remote out of the bag, an apple and a notebook. The process had taken him only a couple minutes, but for Sasuke's adrenaline-fuelled heart it felt like hours. He went to the desk, left the apple and the remote there, took a pen, and then he went to the table, sitting on the carpet, his back resting on the couch. The table was at the right level for him to leave the notebook on it and pretend to work.

His stomach was killing him. Sasuke thought it was funny how in business he never got nervous. He was always calm and collected because he was sure of himself and his abilities but not knowing what Naruto's reaction would be gave him an unpleasant feeling. What if Naruto was angrier that he thought? What if someone else came to Naruto's office? What if Naruto was so busy that he wouldn't be able to come play? What if-

Sasuke's almost gasped when he heard the door handle move. Without any more thought, Sasuke stood up, moving to stand in front of the door, keeping his eyes on the floor. He heard the door closing and a couple footsteps and then nothing. He raised his eyes to meet Naruto's shocked expression and unconsciously relaxed when he saw the lust there as Naruto's eyes lingered on the ribbon.

Sasuke licked his lips and walked closer to the blond. "Naruto-_sensei_" Sasuke said interlacing one arm with Naruto's and pulling him towards the desk. "I'm glad you are finally here. I felt so lonely doing detention without you."

That seemed to take Naruto out of his initial shock. "Is that so?"

Good, Naruto was playing along. "Yes _sensei._" Sasuke demurely replied, lowering his eyes "I hope you are hungry, I brought you an apple."

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto said casually "And now tell me, what were you doing while I was gone?"

"I was finishing some exercises, but there are a few I can't understand." Sasuke told him getting even closer. "I was hoping you could explain them to me." He added, rubbing himself on his boyfriend's body. "Please sensei."

"Go and finish your work." Naruto simply said. "Let me finish grading some papers, and I'll be there." Oh yeah, he was definitely going to play along with this scenario.

"Yes, Sensei," Sasuke said before going back to the table. Sasuke couldn't see him but the sound of the door's lock reached Sasuke's ears, followed by Naruto's steps towards his desk. Sasuke wondered if Naruto had seen the remote. He heard the chair move while he pretended to work. A few minutes passed and the only thing that could be heard was paper, maybe Naruto was working on something? Sasuke didn't know, but he would wait patiently until the blond was done.

His resolve didn't save Sasuke from squirming. He could feel Naruto's heavy gaze on his neck, and it made him restless and hot; the skirt could barely contain his forming erection. Sasuke would do anything to feel Naruto's hands on him. His ears were trying to catch any sound he was able to; like Naruto biting the apple and Sasuke could imagine him licking the juice from his lips, Sasuke's eyes glazed over in lust, he just wanted… he needed Naruto.

"Sensei." Sasuke called him, barely able to contain his moans when his ass helplessly clenched around the egg.

"I'm almost done Sasuke." Naruto told him dryly.

Sasuke was going crazy. He would do anything, anything to keep Naruto happy. Trying to hold back a sob Sasuke looked down at the notebook where he had written some questions from recipes he had found on Naruto's books, answering some and leaving a few unanswered so Naruto "could help him" with them.

Minutes passed, the only sound that could be heard was the crunch of the apple and Sasuke was getting more anxious. He just wanted the chance to prove himself to Naruto. Trying to keep his mind occupied Sasuke begun to draw formless shapes in the bottom of the notebook, and then he wrote "I want sensei to fuck me" within a heart at the top of the page, smirking next to it he begun to draw stick figures—one of them was bent over while the other was behind it.

"What are you doing?" Naruto whispered onto Sasuke's ear making Sasuke jump. He hadn't heard Naruto getting closer. "Are you done?" Naruto asked him.

"No sensei." Sasuke told him, accepting the slice of the apple Naruto offered him, licking Naruto's fingers in the process. "I'm just missing one."

"Let's see." Naruto said to him, eyeing the notebook and pausing for a minute. "Is that so Sasuke?" Naruto asked him finally, pointing to the drawing, looking at Sasuke straight to the eye making Sasuke swallow because of its intensity. "I'm not sure that could be possible."

Sasuke almost had a panic attack, his erection dying quickly. He tried to make himself smaller when Naruto sat on the sofa with his legs wide open so Sasuke was crouched on the floor between them.

"You have been a bad student." Naruto continued with his face stern. "Did you think I wouldn't notice you didn't deliver yesterday's homework?" Naruto told him with one finger raising Sasuke's chin. "For me to fuck you, you'll have to work for it."

"I would do anything." Sasuke said eagerly, his right hand grabbing Naruto's left knee as if he was afraid Naruto would leave.

"Anything?" Naruto said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes sensei." Sasuke begged. "Please, let me prove to you how much I want you, how much I need you." Sasuke didn't even notice when he began to tremble. "I'm sorry."

"And where is that 'it won't happen again'?" Naruto asked him.

Sasuke's breath got stuck in his throat. "I try." Sasuke stammered, "Please." Sasuke knelt as close to Naruto's body as he could. "I really try, it's just, it's just that I…"

"Don't beat yourself over it." Naruto said placing a finger on his lips, "I know you do." Naruto whispered. "After all I'm here to teach you, am I not?" Naruto smiled reassuringly to Sasuke. "That doesn't mean, though, that I won't punish you today Sasuke." Naruto told him, caressing Sasuke's right cheek with his hand, observing how Sasuke closed his eyes and nodded. "But first you have to show me you really want to please me, after all," Naruto whispered into Sasuke's open lips "it's my job, that's the one that is at risk here." Naruto winked.

Sasuke licked his lips.

"Dance for me." Naruto commanded. "I want you to step up onto that table and dance for me. Show me that delectable body of yours and convince me to fuck you."

Sasuke's legs were shaking as he stood up. The last time he had danced for Naruto both of them had been drunk and staying at Itachi's. Sasuke gave himself a few seconds to compose himself. He took the tennis shoes off and climbed to the table. He watched as Naruto stood up and went to the stereo that has behind his desk. Music began to flow through the speakers. The rhythm was slow, sensual and somehow dark with electric guitars.

Sasuke moved his legs on the table, noticing how, thanks to his stockings, he practically slid along the table. He breathed deeply, willing his blush down, as he waiting for Naruto to get back. When Naruto was finally sitting on the couch Sasuke spun around looking Naruto directly in his eye, one hand going towards the roof as the other caressed going downwards, wandering across his flank towards his hip while bending his knees slightly in order to swing around.

Sasuke noticed how Naruto was getting more comfortable, both arms on the back of the sofa, his legs once again wide open, his eyes following each of Sasuke's movements.

Slowly, Sasuke begun to unbutton the chef's jacket he was wearing. Button by button he uncovered his skin, pinching his own nipple when the jacket was open, lip-synching along with the low voice, he kept twisting and contouring as seductively as he could, trying to make Naruto as horny as he was. He let the jacket drop off his shoulders until he was holding it only with one hand, Sasuke raised said hand to spin around the jacket, finally letting is slide not caring where it landed.

Sasuke keep moving to the music's rhythm, turning around and showing his ass to Naruto making the blond groan. Sasuke knelt on the table curving his back as he touched his neck, noticing for the first time how the skirt was raised, thanks to the erection poorly contained in the panties, then, he begun to crawl slowly towards Naruto but he almost lost his balance when the egg inside of him begun to vibrate. The setting was enough to arouse him but it wasn't fast, or strong enough to make him come. It was however a sweet, sweet torture and Naruto loved it. It was one of his favorite toys.

"Naruto", Sasuke moaned.

"It's _sensei_ my little kitten." Naruto answered simply.

After regaining a little of his composure Sasuke kept crawling until he reached the edge of the table, then he lay on his back, his head hanging upside down. He placed his feet firmly on the table and lifted his hips showing Naruto his erection.

"Sensei" Sasuke called, his hand going downwards his erection.

"Don't touch it." Naruto commanded, increasing the volume of the vibrations.

Sasuke whined but he did as told. With a little difficulty he sat on the table and spun around so he was facing Naruto again. With his feet now on the ground Sasuke took the couple steps required to reach Naruto. Placing one hand on the back of the sofa he used to the other one to rub gently Naruto's erection over his pants.

"Can I suck you off, Sensei?" Sasuke asked Naruto, licking his neck. "Please? I want to taste you so badly."

"Moving that body of yours made me like this." Naruto answered him. "It's only fair if you take care of the problem."

Sasuke didn't waste a second as if he was afraid Naruto would change his mind. He knelt between Naruto's legs and eagerly undid the button of the blond's pants, carefully unzipping them. He licked his lips when he saw Naruto's erection was already leaking precum.

Naruto chuckled, the vibrations of his body sending shivers through Sasuke's. Sasuke eyed Naruto's erection, he slowly touched it reverently with one hand while the other caressed Naruto's thigh. Sasuke pumped the erection a couple times and watched in rapt attention how it bobbed in his hand. He rested his head on Naruto's thigh, smiling contentedly, licking the skin available as he snuggled.

Sasuke could feel Naruto's eyes on him but he was focused in the swollen organ in his hand. Tentatively he began to lick Naruto's testicles, around and between them, sucking them slowly, rubbing his nose against the base of Naruto's cock, groaning when one of his nipples came in contact with the couch rubbing it unintentionally, making him conscious on how sensitive his body was. Sasuke couldn't tell if the egg was vibrating anymore of if it was just a phantom sensation.

That and Naruto's tone when he called him "little kitten" drove him crazy. Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's head and Sasuke let Naruto guide him upwards towards his erection and push him against it.

Sasuke didn't hesitate to open his mouth to accept Naruto. This was what he wanted, what he needed; to have Naruto take control and make him suck him. But Naruto wouldn't thrust, he just guided Sasuke's head, after all today it was Sasuke's job to please him. Sasuke licked and sucked the erection at the pace Naruto set, moaning at the taste and Naruto's groans.

Sasuke was aware of Naruto's hand massaging his scalp with no more pressure than was needed. He was getting desperate to taste Naruto's cum and as his sucks became harder, longer, he would bob his head deeper until blond hairs touched his nose.

Sasuke closed his eyes when Naruto's praises reached his ears. He took everything the blond was giving him, the taste, the texture, the warmth, the sight. Naruto's lips were so red, he was panting and his eyes, his eyes were filled with lust and love. Naruto was right. He was his teacher, his sensei. He had always teaching him how to loosen up, how to love, how to be happy and Sasuke would do anything in his power to make him happy in return.

"I- I'm coming." Naruto moaned just a second before his body tensed, but it was enough time for Sasuke to be prepared. Cum hit the back of his throat, almost choking him, but Sasuke swallowed making his jaw clench around the erection, extending Naruto's orgasm.

After Sasuke licked Naruto's cock clean, he let it slide from his mouth, panting loudly he tried to regain some control, his own erection was ready to burst. Sasuke knew that it would take just one dirty word to make him come.

"Stand up." Naruto ordered.

His legs were shaking, both from pleasure and because of the position he had been in. Still, he stood up as quick as he could, obeying his "sensei". One hand lay on his chest trying to slow his heart rate; the other was at his flank. His eyes were dilated with lust and his entire being focused solely on Naruto. The background music was lost to him as his mind was ready to jump at any command Naruto would give him.

"You are a good student." Naruto purred, fondling Sasuke's erection, making him shout and almost loose his balance at the assault. "You swallowed everything and didn't let cum drop into my pants."

Sasuke was trying really hard to think. Naruto's warm hand was stroking him slowly but firmly, and he knew it wouldn't be long before he came.

"I think you deserve a reward." Naruto said making Sasuke exhale with relief.

"However," Naruto continued, making Sasuke tense, "Your punishment is still missing. You have two options."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's own chef's jacket for support, resting his forehead on Naruto's shoulder.

"I can jack you off now or…" Naruto hesitated touching Sasuke's cock slit with one finger, "I can punish you now before I fuck you? But you aren't allowed to come until I do."

Sasuke didn't need to think about it. "Punish me... oh god!" Sasuke moaned loudly.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked him, stroking Sasuke's erection, holding him in place with the other hand.

"Yes." Sasuke hissed, breathing deeply, almost tasting Naruto's scent.

"You won't be able to come until I say so." Naruto repeated, just a little sadistically. "Don't you wanna change your mind?"

"No." Sasuke grunted, biting his lip to distract himself. "I- I want you inside of me."

"Good." Naruto said, letting Sasuke go.

Sasuke gave a couple steps back, until his calves hit the table, he waited until Naruto beckoned him closer but he was at a loss about what to do until Naruto gently tapped his own thigh.

"Sensei!" Sasuke exclaimed when he understood what Naruto wanted.

"I'm not going to make you write lines," Naruto told him, raising an eyebrow as if he was challenging Sasuke to defy him.

Resigned, Sasuke moved closer to Naruto. He was embarrassed out of his mind not knowing how to get into position. He frowned, bent his body and placed one hand on Naruto's thigh but then he decided to place one knee on the floor first to try to gain leverage.

"Would you rather it I tied you up on the table?" Naruto said clearly misinterpreting his slowness.

"No." Sasuke said, and quickly he supported his weight on one of Naruto's thighs, bending his torso so now all his weight was resting across Naruto's lap.

When he was in position Sasuke looked up but Naruto was focused on his ass. He felt how Naruto's hand was traveling towards his ass, lifting the skirt, putting his hand under the panties Naruto was caressing his skin, Sasuke whimpered when Naruto begun to pull the panties down making them rub almost painfully over his erection. Not acknowledging Sasuke's sounds Naruto used his fingers to separate Sasuke's ass cheeks, rubbing with his middle finger on the sensitive skin between them.

Sasuke felt a little pull, his eyes widening when he realized it was the egg's cord Naruto was playing with. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but the only sound he was able to make was a loud whimper when Naruto pulled the toy out, tossing it carelessly to the floor.

Sasuke on his part was panting, his head lowered in shame as his hands held tight to Naruto's legs for support. His own legs twitched because of the pleasure he felt when his erection bumped against Naruto's calves.

He almost came.

"Are you ready my precious kitten?" Naruto asked him.

"Yes." Sasuke said breathlessly, closing his eyes.

"Look at me." Naruto ordered, which Sasuke followed immediately. "I'm gonna spank you." Naruto said with stern voice. "I'm going to make this ass of yours so red so it looks like that favorite food of yours." Naruto chuckled, "So ripe and sweet." Naruto caressed Sasuke's ass. "I'm going to make this ass so red and warm, and then," Naruto continued looking straight to Sasuke's eyes. "I'm going to bury my cock in it."

Sasuke was panting. His eyes were almost crossed just thinking about it.

"Do you think you can do it?" Naruto asked, "Do you want to?" Naruto said, bending his torso so his face got closer to Sasuke's. He smiled openly when Sasuke nodded. "Good." His back straightened again but he stopped midway. "What?" He asked when he heard Sasuke murmur something.

"Would you kiss me if I'm good?" Sasuke asked him.

Naruto's eyes got softer. "Of course."

Sasuke inhaled again deeply, not realizing he had been holding his breath and waited. Sasuke let Naruto spread his legs. He felt fully exposed but he knew his erection hadn't withered one bit.

The first slap came. It was firm and it stung, the second one came soon enough, and the third and the fourth and so on. But it wasn't just the hits; Naruto would randomly intercalate a soft caress. Sasuke's ass felt so warm and his face was red, he would clench his stomach trying to lower the pain. Sasuke tried to hold his whimpers but Naruto's hand felt heavy on his abused ass and the expectation of not knowing what would be next was killing him.

"Don't hold back, Sasuke, I wanna hear you." Naruto told him, making him cry out when the next hit landed.

But even with all the pain his erection refused to die. It was Naruto who was doing this and even in all that embarrassment Sasuke felt it was ok. He would endure it and not beg, even when he felt ready to come, even when it hurt beyond words.

With each spanking Naruto would send him towards his thigh, making Sasuke's cock rub against it. When Naruto just touched him and Sasuke would find heavenly relief from the pain. Sasuke was so close; it hurt but Naruto was the one doing it. Naruto.

"Does it hurt?" Naruto asked him between countless hits.

"Yes." Sasuke grunted pitifully.

"Do you want me to stop?" Naruto asked before rubbing Sasuke's ass.

"No." Sasuke grunted. "Not until you are satisfied."

"But I _am_ satisfied." Naruto said stopping, helping Sasuke get down from his knees.

Sasuke hissed when his ass touched his heels and bounced placing one hand in the couch, the silence of the room was only broken by the music coming out of the stereo, and he felt lost. Sasuke hid his face until Naruto gently pulled him towards and laid a series of sweet butterfly kisses across his cheek.

"Look at me." Naruto requested of him. "You are my most important person. Let me take care of you."

Naruto's hand traveled from Sasuke's cheek towards his neck. Naruto bent his body and came closer to Sasuke touching his lips gently. Sasuke saw how Naruto breathed deeply when he stopped the kiss to watch him, then, Naruto leaned again and Sasuke was waiting for him, Naruto was pressing his lips more firmly against his own, plunging his tongue when Sasuke gasped, he closed his eyes to enjoy it.

The kiss began slowly but it was deep, filled with raw emotion from both parts, even with the turmoil Sasuke had experienced he felt healed somehow. It was as if Naruto was feeding Sasuke with his caress. Sasuke's hands shot towards Naruto's neck looking for more. He stood up clumsily trying not to break the contact and placed each knee at Naruto's sides.

Sasuke hissed into the kiss when Naruto's hands went towards his ass. Naruto pressed one finger into his asshole while with the other hand he spread cold lube making Sasuke cry out at the chill. Naruto brought Sasuke closer to his body. "You are so warm." Naruto said before kissing him again, with open mouth kisses that seemed to want to devour the other's soul. They begun to rock back and forth, Sasuke's erection was trapped between their bodies getting some friction in Naruto's clothes.

They kissed for minutes but it seemed like hours. Lost in the sensation Sasuke begun to press his body into Naruto's erection sending jolts of pain mixed with pleasure through his spine. The hand on Naruto's neck playing with a drop of sweat that was going down, Naruto's smell always reminded him of home.

Finally, it was Naruto who broke the kiss. "Undress me." He said, waiting until Sasuke stood up to do the same.

With one last kiss Sasuke begun his task, he undid the buttons of Naruto's jacket slowly, touching as much skin as he could when with his hands Sasuke made the jacket slide off Naruto's shoulders. Next he held the hem of Naruto's orange t-shirt and pulled it up, licking one of Naruto's nipples when the blond raised his arms to help Sasuke. Next, it was the belt's turn, Sasuke took it off, letting it land on the floor, focusing in the pants Sasuke pulled them down all the way, kneeling again so he could take Naruto's shoes and socks off as well.

"Lay down on the couch." Naruto told him stepping aside.

Sasuke did as he told and lay on the couch. It was big enough for him lay completely on it and he would fit. Not knowing what position to take Sasuke faced the back of the couch presenting his rear to Naruto who, just seconds after he relaxed his body into the position, settled behind him.

"You are so hot." Naruto said pressing and rubbing his erection against Sasuke's ass.

Sasuke focused his eyes on a small thread that was loose on the couch, he couldn't see anything but it but he felt Naruto's eyes on him. Sasuke felt a hand spreading his ass cheeks and Naruto's erection poking his asshole.

Naruto's hand caressed one of his stockings-clad legs, raising it, placing the palm of his hand on the couch for support.

Sasuke yelped when the hand slid down. He tried to hold his leg up on his own feeling completely exposed but nonetheless he placed it on the back of the couch. He grunted his discomfort when Naruto pushed his lubed erection in firmly. When the tip had passed the first ring of muscles Naruto begun to lick his back and stroke Sasuke's erection between the parted legs.

"You feel so good around me," Naruto whispered into his shoulder, "So warm and wet. Can you feel it?" Naruto asked him pushing his hips, "Your hot ass against my skin?"

Sasuke nodded.

"I can't wait until I have you screaming for me to stop because it's too much."

Sasuke felt Naruto's body tense before the blond plunged forward, his eyes widened and his mouth fell open in a silent scream, his right hand shoot backwards to grab Naruto's hip, his body convulsing around the intrusion. It only took one stroke from Naruto to make him come, not recognizing the feeling until his body demanded air. Sasuke gasped before darkness came.

When Sasuke opened his eyes he saw the room upside-down, small white dots dancing on his line of vision, his body felt so heavy, it wasn't until he felt a pair of hands wandering over his torso that he realized that what was rocking him was Naruto's chest as it expanded when Naruto breathed.

Sasuke tried to lift his head but he only could move it a centimeter, he blinked to clear his head and begun to notice his surroundings, the music was the first thing he noticed when he closed his eyes to protect them from the light. His legs were held wide open by Naruto's who had his own bent so soles rested on the couch. The fabric of his skirt pressed down the lower part of his back, and Naruto was still hard _and_ inside of him, but the blond didn't seem to mind as he whispered nonsense to Sasuke's ear. Sasuke's ass clenched around Naruto's cock involuntarily and Sasuke heard how Naruto grunted in response.

The hand that was tracing lazy patterns on Sasuke's stomach stopped for a second, going downwards making Sasuke gasp when the hand begun to stroke his sensitive penis into hardness, Sasuke could feel Naruto's smirk into his neck but neither said anything as Naruto begun to rock forward.

Sasuke didn't know where or to what to hold himself onto, his body felt like a small raft drifting away dragged by the sea that was Naruto.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered hoarsely, his hand looking for Sasuke's and interlacing their fingers when he found it. "I'm gonna make you come without touching your cock."

Sasuke moaned when Naruto begun to thrust, by letting all his weight rest on his feet Naruto's thrusts were hard and controlled, Sasuke's body slid towards the back of the couch, whimpering when Naruto kissed him on the shoulder as the blond held him in place with one hand. One of Sasuke's arms fell from the couch unable to do anything but moan, if felt like electricity. When Naruto pushed forwards all Sasuke's nerves caught fire, his toes would curl his tongue was out of his mouth, his eyes were rolled towards the back of his head.

This is what Sasuke wanted, what he needed, within Naruto's embrace Sasuke felt sheltered. Their bodies were slick with sweat and the air was filled with their scent. Naruto was moaning lowly on his ear and Sasuke wanted to see. Sasuke's back arched with each thrust but he tried to rest his weight on his shoulders, he moved his head so he could watch Naruto.

Naruto's handsome face was frowning in concentration, his eyes tightly shut, his swollen lips partly open and his cheeks were red from the heat. Sasuke got his head closer and licked a drop that was around Naruto's lips. At the contact Naruto opened his eyes, there were glassy but quickly focused on Sasuke's face.

Naruto's cock felt big in his ass, forcing his way in on his spasming hole. It was like if Naruto was spreading the already broken pieces to help him to gather himself again. Sasuke belonged with him, to him. Sasuke lived to see Naruto, to eat his food, to be with him, to breathe for him.

'_Naruto. Naruto. Naruto.__'_ Sasuke chanted in his head the hand with the interlaced fingers going towards the blond hair. "Sensei" Sasuke whispered.

Too many things happened at the same time: the hand that was holding his increased the grip on it, the hand that was holding Sasuke in place pushed him down as Naruto buried his cock deeper. "Come." Naruto said, his voice sending shivers through Sasuke's body. The hand that was lying at the couch side grabbed the base of the couch to help Naruto push him into his erection. Naruto bit the muscle on his neck like an animal marking his mate.

"Naruto…" Sasuke shouted barely hearing the 'I love you' Naruto said as his body trembled and came, come spouting out from his cock, some drops landing on the couch and others on his skirt, feeling Naruto's throbbing member pushing inside one last time before he came as well.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes cooling down. Naruto's arms felt warm around Sasuke's body. "Stay like this." Sasuke asked Naruto when Sasuke felt the blond lifting his hips to pull his cock of him. It was something Sasuke have never told Naruto but he loved to be able to feel Naruto's heart through it. When Naruto stopped his movement Sasuke relaxed, feeling contented and Naruto again traced lazy patterns on his stomach.

"I think we have to move." Naruto said, twisting his head to look at Sasuke.

"I don't wanna." Sasuke answered sleepily, turning around not noticing Naruto's wince when his cock slid out. Sasuke rested his back on the back of the couch, purring and snuggling to Naruto "Stay with me."

"Forever."

-

* * *

-

Yes, believe it or not this belongs here. Time has passed, since Fugaku's and Mikoto's dead Sasuke became a bit workaholic and Naruto has became a bit of a dom even if they are not in the 'scene' because he realized Sasuke has to learn to let go~ maybe after this they will explore a bit more.

I'm already writing a fic which is situated earlier in the chronological order, after that I want to write one fic with Minato but I'm still not sure if with Fugaku or Itachi~~~

Anyway, this is for the D/s contest on y!gal But most importantly this is a gift for ash365 I don't even wanna say 'why' because I feel like throwing myself out of the window but let's say she is the awesomest, sweetest girl around. How much I wish I could express how much I love you, you always have kind words and everybody should praise your greatness .:hugs:.

Comments? Feed my soul :D


End file.
